


Linger

by Ashling



Category: To All the Boys I’ve Loved Before (2018)
Genre: Childhood Friends, Drabble, F/M, Mutual Pining, when I say drabble I mean exactly 100 words dammit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 07:05:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18231542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashling/pseuds/Ashling





	Linger

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shirasade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirasade/gifts).



While helping Josh unpack in his new apartment, Lara Jean finds herself tucked away in an old shoebox. The Polaroids worn, but the happiness still fresh in her face. Teeth crooked and straight, hair long and short, smiles young and old.

Wordlessly, Josh takes the photos from her, fingers brushing against hers, and it’s been years since she felt like this about him—about anybody—but it still happens: something in her chest tightens.

She wants to think,  _Not again,_ and mean it. But she can’t. Doesn’t.

Josh tucks the photos away in an envelope, so carefully.

Lara Jean wonders.


End file.
